


Whatever It Is [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just do it, whatever it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Is [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to persiflage_1 and fly-to-dawn for beta-ing, to cosmic_llin for tech help and general encouragement, and to everyone who suggested clips! ♥

**Whatever It Is**  
**Music:** Ben Lee - Whatever It Is

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?03ktltyhb9e12ba) (85MB .mp4 from mediafire) | [subtitles (.srt file)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/260xeza2uwv0uqg/dw_whateveritis.srt)

**Lyrics:**

Are you changing, are you changing, are you changing?  
Do you know it, do you feel it, do you know it?  
But you're waiting, why're you waiting, why're you waiting?  
Just do it, whatever it is.  
There are secrets, there are secrets, there are secrets  
there are places, there are places, you can go to  
they might tell you, yeah they'll tell you, that you shouldn't

just do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
just do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
go do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
just do it, whatever it is.

and you're dancing, and you're looking kinda crazy  
and your arms, are making little circles  
there are reasons, there are reasons, you can find out

so do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
just do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
go do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
whatever it is, whatever it is.

it's so quiet, it's so quiet, it's so quiet  
and you're dreaming, and you're dreaming, and you're dreaming  
I turn to you and say  
awake is the new sleep, awake is the new sleep  
so wake up  
and do it, whatever it is  
just do it, whatever it is.  
'cause awake is the new sleep, awake is the new sleep  
so wake up  
wake up.  
and do it. Whatever it is, whatever it is,  
just do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
go do it, whatever it is, whatever it is,  
just do it, whatever it is, whatever it is.


End file.
